Session 5a (Stars of Io)
Party begins to wrap-up their business in Mosstone. Get sent to Ioma to search for Priginat. An apprentice from the Mosstone Mage's Guild, Baltar Sorcorrer, joins them.RK1 Status *Location: Paul's Apartment (San Marcos) *DM: Bryce *Players: **Raymond - Naiveral ***XP: 0 **Ryan - Wuelasselin ***XP: 0 **Paul - Gnarlimb ***XP: 0 **Landon - Illustral ***XP: 0 *Date: August 26, 2011 Summary Mosstone After waking up on the Mitemer, the party discovered that Pederyn had fallen into a comatose state. After a short amount of pondering what should be done about her (a solution of slaying her and then resurrecting her at a later date was considered), the party decided to just let her sleep and to dribble food down her throat at feeding times. The party made their way back into Mosstone to wrap-up their business before a long sea voyage. On their way into town they saw a procession of warforged leaving town. They learned that some nearby elves had been rebelling against Platonian rule and the the army was being sent to deal with the problemRK2. Most of the bystanders seemed to approve of this action citing a lack of trust for their elven neighbors. Unwilling to pursue the matter further (loftier goals in mind), the party continues to the Mage's Guild for an update on the research on the recovered meteor rock and to collect Wuelasselin's weekly allowance. While there the mages request that the party visit the town of Ioma to search for Priginat, a mage that could help them with their research into the meteor stoneRK3. Noting that the party seemed to be down one member from their last visit, the mages send one of their apprentices, Baltar Sorcorrer. The mages also noted that a new law in Mosstone requires all elves to submit themselves for "registration". The party simply states that they will register any elves they travel with the next time that they are both in the area and accompanied by a non-comatose elf. Armed with a new ally the party set sail for Ioma. On their way out of the channel to the city they pass a ravaged ship and learn that it was attacked by a blue dragon. The party proceeded to Ioma with caution and did not encounter a dragon. Ioma The party arrived at Ioma to find that the town has been burned to husk and abandoned. They investigated the Mage's Guild of Ioma and find an mostly undamaged chest containing supplies and a ritual book. Wuelasselin and Baltar had a disagreement on the ethics of reading another mage's spell book, Wuel was eventually able to convince Baltar to allow it. While the others are inspected the supplies found in the chest Naiveral looked around for other clues as to where the inhabitants of Ioma went. He discovered what looked like drag mark leading out of the city. He called this to the attention of the rest of the party and they began following the tracks. Out of this city the tracks became more difficult follow and Gnarlimb took over tracking. The tracks eventually lead the party to an dark abandoned castle built into a the side of a mountain. The party noticed a bright light from a window on an upper tier and climb to it. Illustral and Baltar investigated the lower level of the castle but unable to find their way around they quickly rejoined with the rest of the party. After climbing through the lit window, the party found themselves in an empty barracks room. In the adjacent room they noticed a bunch of shadows cast on the wall, some of the shadows were cast by humans hanging from the ceiling like meat while others were cast from an as of yet unseen source. They decided to wait and observe the room as they investigated the barracks. The investigation yielded (for Gnarlimb) some gold. While this investigating went on one of the shadows appeared to be consumed by another. What little life remained in the villager casting the consumed shadow seemed to fade away. Intrigued, Gnarlimb stealthily slipped into the lit room and notice that instead of corporeal beings casting shadows, the shadows were the being themselves. Gnarlimb returned to the barracks and the party prepared to charge in. Commentary * RK1This was a mini-session. It did allow us to jump right into the next session without a bunch of prelude though. * RK2This seemed like a very random thing (Not a bad thing). If this was meant to add flavor to the world and make us dislike Goldweaver (more than we already do) then that is awesome. If this was meant to be a diversion from our already determined goal (collect stars) it seems like the kind of thing that would require too much investment on our part. A third thing that I could read this encounter's inclusion as (that just occurred to me as I was typing out the previous two) was an attempt to give us a larger faction that we could ally ourselves with. Not looking for an answer here just putting my perception of this event. * RK3Related to my above comment this sort of diversion was more along the kind (in terms of investment) that I think the party is willing to take up. I feel that we have our overarching quest and that it is a pretty large one-one that has bit of urgency to it. Loot *Mosstone **Ritual Components (Mage Guild Allowance) *Ioma **Ritual Components **Alchemist's Lab **Ritual Scrolls ***Enhance Vessel ***Inquisitive's Eyes ***Magic Circle (x3) ***Remove Affliction (x3) ***Linked Portal (x2) ***Consult Oracle (x1) ***Summon Winds ***Whispers of the Edifice **Ritual Book *Barracks **1348 Gold